


back 2 u

by shinwns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, brief mention of hyunjae uwu, inspired by back 2 u by legends tbz, kind of???, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinwns/pseuds/shinwns
Summary: jacob keeps finding a way to sangyeon's place





	back 2 u

**Author's Note:**

> i've been contemplating to post thing fic for a long time yet its not beta'd
> 
> this is my first ever work posted soo im kinda nervous. do tell me if there's any errors in my work!
> 
> enjoy???

_now don’t ever leave me again_

  
  
  


jacob had never met anyone like sangyeon. his hugs were the most comforting, no words were needed between them. yet, they were still able to understand each other the most. jacob found that he kept going back to the same door at the far right of the corridor of an almost-run-down building.

  
  


it was weird the first time, jacob had just broken up with jaehyun; a relationship which lasted for 2 years. jacob had thought he was the one, giving him everything only for his entire life to crash down when those three words left jaehyun’s mouth. he’d cried in sangyeon’s arms for the longest time that night; sobbing as he finds comfort in the arms of the elder. somehow to jacob, sangyeon had always been a safe place for him to vent out his worries, anger and excitement. it was the first time they had been this intimate though; jacob’s face buried deep onto sangyeon’s neck as the elder pats on his back, trying his best to comfort the former. 

  
  


_ “i just thought we were meant to be, you know?” _

  
  


somehow sangyeon’s heart had always ached when he sees jacob with jaehyun. seeing how close they were. but it hurt way more seeing him in pain, crying, vulnerable. he hated it but his heart beat faster each time jacob arrives at the front of his door, not bothering to dress up and greets sangyeon with a smile the moment the door flings open. he had always been good at keeping secrets and knowing just what to say to make people feel better. too bad he never knows what to say to make himself feel better.

  
  


“thanks for being a friend for me to lean on.”

  
  


those words were engraved onto sangyeon’s mind. it stays there for days on end, each time similar sentences were said. everytime jacob says it, his heartbeat would never fail to raise; thumping fast in his chest and he hopes that jacob never ever hears it because the words said by the other meant that his heart should not be behaving this way. but that never stopped his body from reacting; butterflies threatening to fly. 

  
  
  


_ i go back to you _

  
  
  


once again, jacob finds his way to sangyeon’s apartment. he knew it was selfish of him; to only vent out to sangyeon and leave him the next day with only a “ _ thanks”.  _ but sangyeon had always made him feel that it was alright to think about only himself. because somehow jacob had always felt that they had found solace in each other. he felt it when sangyeon tightens his grip on his waist. 

  
  


the door swings lazily and jacob suddenly feels terrible for coming at such an hour. hair sticking out from his head at odd angles and a shirt that was put on for the purpose of not scaring his guest away, sangyeon greets jacob with droopy eyes and invites him inside. jacob awkwardly stumbles, removes his shoes as he’s met with the cold floor. he finds his place on the sofa as his eyes follow sangyeon to the counter, preparing each of them a cup of coffee. 

  
  


“what brings you here at such an hour, jakey?” sangyeon raises a brow. 

  
  


_ jakey.  _ somehow or rather, sangyeon was one of the few who called him by that, the other being kevin and eric. jacob had always loved how the nickname rolled off sangyeon’s tongue anyways. jacob waits for a few beats to answer the question thrown at him.  _ i feel weird when i’m near you.  _

  
  


“its just that school has really taken a toll on me.” 

  
  


“and you came here because..?” 

  
  


a pause and jacob breathes,

  
  


“just needed to see you i guess?”

  
  
  


_ don’t ever leave my grip _

  
  


as the day goes on, jacob unintentionally starts to come up with excuses to greet the elder at the entrance of his apartment. it's just that he could not fathom what he feels when sangyeon pulls him close, when he gets calmed by the beating of sangyeon’s heart; slowly both their heart beats at the same pace and they drift off to dreamland. it somehow became a routine, sangyeon would grab the pillows and blankets from his room and jacob would go to the kitchen to make them drinks and they’ll both talk with jacob snuggled up on the sofa with sangyeon, limbs tangled and toes touching. sangyeon sometimes stroking the locks of jacob’s silky brown hair, accidentally lulling the latter to sleep. jacob tries to ignore his racing heart each time. 

  
  


_ are you scared that i’ll fall if i hold you? _

  
  


the worst part of their routine was waking up or jacob leaving. their classes usually start around 8 in the morning but jacob usually leaves around 6 to make sure that he has ample time to get ready, younghoon is still asleep by then so no questions asked by his nosy roommate when he gets back to his dorm. nonetheless, it still hurt the both of them each time that jacob prys himself from sangyeon’s death grip. 

  
  


“come on sangyeon, i have to go!” jacob whines as he tries to squeeze himself out. 

  
  


“ _ stay.”  _ was all sangyeon said each time. jacob couldn’t help but feel as if the word carried more weight to it. the room went silent at those words. once again jacob feels as if he’s floating; having sangyeon so close to him, his cheeks a faint dust of pink. but his mind would always tell him;  _ he’ll never return these feelings for you. you’re not good enough for him.  _

  
  


the moment the door closes, sangyeon drops his smile; he feels empty. he wants to hold jacob tightly and never ever let him go. he wants to tell jacob that everything is alright. but those words would always die in his throat each time jacob comes with a genuine tired face or worse yet, crying. but sangyeon always makes sure to tell him how much he’s worth through tighter hugs and light strokings on his hair. when jacob starts to snore lightly under his arms, sangyeon would never fail to give a light peck on his forehead. oh how great would it be to do this if jacob  _ ever  _ loved him back. 

  
  


without any notice, jacob stops. he stops standing before sangyeon’s door, he stops calling out sangyeon’s name with a tired tone, he stops seeing sangyeon. it's been weeks since jacob’s last visit. did jacob not need him anymore? without noticing, his nights became lonelier, no longer was there two stars in the night sky, there was only a moon, shining its light through sangyeon’s apartment, trying its best to substitute jacob’s warmth but more it made sangyeon notice that there was a gap in his heart. 

  
  


_ “but he’s happier now, isn’t he? he doesn’t need me anymore.” _

  
  


sangyeon sighs as he takes a sip of coffee by the window, staring at the gloomy night sky. never once did he not enjoy comforting jacob in the depths of the night. 

  
  
  


_ don’t ever leave me again _

  
  
  


a shuffle. a nervous cough and finally a knock on the door. jacob’s eyes met sangyeon’s instantly when the door swings. 

  
  


“sangyeon?” 

  
  


sangyeon flashes a nervous smile to jacob, greeting him. 

  
  


“hi,” he manages to say. 

  
  


“what are you doing here? it’s almost three in the morning!” jacob whisper-shouts, making sangyeon chuckle. 

  
  
  


“just needed to see you i guess?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> do let me know your thoughts >_<
> 
> this is such a mess i sincerely apologise


End file.
